My Only Salvation
by Not ur ordinary woman 434
Summary: Bella Swan is 10 years old, living in London, and found out that she has leukimia since she was 7. On that day she meets Edward. 7 years later they meet again at Forks, but Edward hasn't change. B&E 1st FanFic, raiting might change 2 M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I know there are a few stories a like but this one is diffrent.**

Chapter 1:

There's always hope

BPOV (7 years old)

My name's Bella and I'm 7 years old and lately I've been to the hospital a great numbers of times, for someone of my age. My mom tells me that the doctors had found something in me so they're making sure what exactly is. But I'm sure that is not that serious.

"Bella, sweetie, we are moving."

"Where mommy?"

"We are going to London."

BPOV (3years later)

My name's Bella Swan and I'm 10 years old and I've been diagnosed with leukemia. My mom told me that the doctors found out when I was 7. They decided to tell me today because my mom thought that it was the time to tell me, she didn't wanted to tell me sooner because I was 

way too young. Now was the time to discuss my treatment, most likely it'll have to be chemotherapy, I guess there is no other choice.

"Bella, wait for me outside please,"

My mom, Renné said as she came through the doors of the doctor's office. I nodded. Looks like Dr. Cullen wants to talk to my mom. I went outside and sat in the waiting room, looking at the floor.

"Why are you crying?"A smooth velvet voice asked me.

As I raised my head and touched my wet cheek, was when I realized that I was crying._ Great._ I didn't answer and felt that someone sat beside me. When I decided to raise my head I saw, that sitting beside me was the most beautiful guy that I've ever seen, He had bronze, messy hair, coal black eyes and pale skin. He was sitting stiff and the look of frustration and curiosity reigned on his face. What the heck is wrong with this guy?

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Bella. Bella Swan. Yours?"

"Edward Cullen." He does look related to my doctor. "What's wrong?"He asked again.

_What the hell, _I thought; _I might as well let it all out._

"I have cancer since I was 7 years old. I just found out today". I waited to see his reaction, his face was full of sympathy. "I'm only 10 years old and now that I think about it I won't be able to go to High School, go to collage, be a doctor. I won't be able to fall in love,"

There was a few seconds of silence between us.

"I beg to differ, I believe that you will be able to finish your studies and I know that someday you will fall in love with a guy that will love you just as much. I have faith in you."

I looked up shocked. My eyesight was getting blurry because of my tears.\

"So no more crying."Edward told me as he glided his hand across my cheek to wipe my tears away.

We talked for a while now. I know that he is 17 years old. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is his adoptive father and he has a brother and a sister (Emmett and Alice) and an adoptive brother and sister (Jasper and Rosalie), He also told me about Esme, his adoptive mother. He likes classical music and reading, he knows that I love them too and that my favorite book is _Wuthering Heights_.

"Bella is time to go home."My mom called for me from across the room.

Edward stood up."I better go look for my dad."I nodded. "Remember Bella…Have faith."With that he turned and started to walk as quickly as possible.

"Thank you Edward."I whispered, but surprisingly he heard it. He stopped, looked my way and gave me a crooked smile, which made my heart stop. After that he continued walking away.

I turned back, walking towards my mother, with Edward's words still in my head. We walked towards the car, on my part knowing that I'll never see Edward again, though I still hoped that maybe, one day, we will see each other again. One thing's for sure, though, I'll never forget Edward's words... "Have faith, Bella

**OK, Guys I know it's not much but this is the first chappie. **

**Please review and tell me what u think of it, shall I continue or should I give up?**

**I'm also open for any ideas This is my first fan-fiction, so please bare it with me**

**REMEMBER REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW UR OPINION**

**Sincerely,**

**Mrs. Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo**


	2. It's hard 2 keep fighting alone

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or any of the characters**

**For everyone that asked, yes Edward and all of the Cullen family are vampires.**

**This chapter is dedicated 2 everyone who reviewed and showed me support. Thanks everyone!! 3 **

Chapter 2:

Its hard 2 keep fighting alone

BPOV (7 years later)

It's been 7 years since I've found out that I had leukemia. During these long years I've been receiving chemotherapy. It sure wasn't easy. The only thing that really kept me going were Edward's words which kept buzzing thru my head. But the chemotherapy it's being rejected by my body. First I'm better and later I'm getting worse and worse. My doctor it's giving me an option to seek a second opinion in the U.S. That's the reason that I'm moving to Forks, besides the fact that the doctor that I have to see is currently there, I get to see my dad before I…before my life comes to an end. No, I can't think that. Edward's voice reminds me again. "Remember Bella: Have faith".

I sighed. _I know, I know_, I thought._ I just want to spend some time with my father before it's too late… NO! Don't think like that. _Through the whole plane ride I kept arguing with myself. 

It's so hard to keep having faith; it gets harder and harder to keep fighting. I made the connection at New York; I'm now a couple of minutes away to landing in Port Angeles. I got off the plane and went directly to baggage claim. That's were I saw my dad.

"BELLS!"

"Hi, Dad."I gave him a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he eyed me curiously.

"I'm a little tired, but other than that, I'm fine" I smiled to let him know that my tiredness has nothing to do with my condition.

"Bells, I've scheduled an appointment with the doctor, after your first day of school. That's in three days, OK?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, OK."

Charlie knew that I don't like to talk about my...situation. The only ones that know are my doctors and my parents and I intend to keep it that way (**AN: I know she told Edward, but remember she thinks that she will never see him again)**. I don't want to look at the peoples faces and know that the only thing that they'll see is a pathetic girl that has a mortal sickness, that in their point of view, they will catch it too if they get too close. Is either that or the never ending sympathy of the girl that's going to die. I just want to be normal.

We went up to the police cruiser and after one hour ride we finally got home. At the front of the house there was an old Chevy truck, a red one, Charlie told me he got it for me as a home-coming present.

"Thanks, Dad. I love it."I hugged him as I said it.

Charlie left me alone to unpack, but he did check up on me a few times, which I was grateful for. I took a quick shower and went to sleep. As I slowly started to fall to a sleep I silently prayed to God for hope, belief and faith. But most of all for strength and for His support, to face whatever might come.

**(3 days later)**

I woke up by a gray light coming from my window. Realizing that it was 7 am and that today was my first day of school, I wanted to get early, so I better hurry up. I arrived at school by 7:30, and went directly to the office. I have to admit I was pretty nervous, because of it I couldn't eat my breakfast.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I said to the secretary whose name is Mrs. Cope. She handed me my schedule and a map of the school. By the time that I got out of the Office I saw that the parking lot was getting full.

I met some nice people today like Angela and Ben. Mike seemed overly helpful and Jessica seemed like the gossip girl type, but at least they are friendly.

In the afternoon Jessica and I were going to the cafeteria to meet with Mike, Angela and Ben, although I'm not that hungry. We went through the doors and saw every pair of eyes turned to us. But what I noticed most were the five pair of dark eyes, one of them captured my attention a man with pale skin and bronzed, messy hair. There sat Edward Cullen completely the same as he was 7 years ago.

**OK another chapter done I hope you guys like it**

**So Please review, also if u find some kind of grammar error I'm sorry, I live in Puerto Rico our first language is Spanish.**

**I want to know ur opinions so Remember REVIEW!!**

**Sincerely **

**Mrs. Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo**


	3. It couldn't be, could it?

**Disclaimer: I DON"T own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**I like to dedicate this chapter 2 all my friends at school: So this one is 4 u:**

**Bea, Dened, Blanca, Gina, Natalie, Janice, Mariemir and 2 Ashley (luv u guys)**

**And ofcourse 2 my reviewers**

Chapter 3: 

It couldn't be, could it?

I stood there frozen and shocked Edward Cullen is here? Why? How? It's this even possible?

"Come on, Bella. Aren't you going to eat?"Jessica asked.

"Umm… No I'm not hungry."I'm never hungry because of my situation, now more than ever.

We sat with Mike, Ben, Angela, Eric and a girl named Lauren, Who just kept glaring at me. The conversation in our table flowed rapidly; I wasn't paying attention as you know I had a lot in my mind. _Could that be the same guy that talked to me all those years ago? No it can't be Edward; the Edward that I knew should have a job and be married. Even though, they both look a like. _Through lunch I kept stealing glances at this mysterious boy's table. Hoping that neither he nor his family will be able to catch me during the act.

My silent prayer wasn't answered when the guy that looked like Edward looked directly at me. After a few minutes he stood up abruptly, threw away his untouched food and went outside faster 

than I thought possible. He walked with the same grace that Edward did at the hospital all those years ago.

"Hmm… I wonder what's wrong with Edward today."Jessica said.

"You know how strange _Cullen_ is."Mike sneered.

_So, his complete name is Edward Cullen ….maybe… No, wait it's just a coincidence that can't possibly Edward, it can't be._

I went to biology class and sat next to Mike much to my dismay, I can't believe that I actually paid attention to the teacher even though I've already studied all of this at my school in London. (**AN: Edward doesn't have any classes with Bella, I have something planed for that later) **Mike was getting on my last nerves, Can't he look somewhere else, besides me! _Ugh!_

"So… I was wondering, since you're new here, you can go out with me and I'll give you a private tour" Mike whispered.

"Umm… Sorry, Mike, I can't me and my dad decided to spend some quality time together. He also wanted to help me get settled in. Sorry" _I know, I know. I lied, I just don't want to hurt him, yes, he's overly helpful and now I know that sometimes he's a jerk, but that doesn't give me any right to crush him._

"Oh, well maybe some other time" He said hopefully.

I shrugged. I didn't want to give false hope to this guy. Trust me I know all about that. When the bell rang I tried to get out of the classroom as soon as possible. But as expected I'm not the most graceful person I tripped but got up quickly, I didn't want Mike to take it as an excuse to hold me. I shuddered, and continued my walk.

School ended and I was on my way to Forks Hospital. Once I got there I sat down in the waiting room waiting for my father and hoping to get out as soon as possible from this horrible place. The nurse called my name just as my dad entered and led us to an office it was well organized, it had a homey style. We sat in front of the desk waiting for my doctor.

"The Doctor will be with you in a moment, wait here" The nurse said.

"Thank you" I smiled but my eyes wandered through the office.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm here for Dr. Snow, he couldn't make it for your appointment today. When he won't be able to make it, I'll be here for him. Don't worry you will get through this. " He smiled warmly.

I turned around and saw a man that look very familiar. But I don't really know, I've seen so many doctors in my life that won't be able to identify half of them… But this is something different like some strange deja vú.

"It's very nice to meet you, Isabella." I've heard that voice before, but where. He raised his hand for me to shake.

**AN:**

**Sorry 4 the late update I'm having some trouble with my editor LOL.**

**Before anyone asks, Bella was 10 when she met Edward and Carlisle, I know that is hard to remember someone that u meet at that age, but u do remember someone that has really **

**marked ur life, That's why she only remembers Edward and his words to her, because he marked her life in a special way. **

**Sorry guys, I know this is a short chapter, but I had to end it here.**

**But if u review, it will make me update sooner, **

**Don't worry Edward will show up in the story soon!!**

**Next chappie…. Bella will meet someone else but who??**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love u all**

**Sincerely,**

**Mrs. Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo aka Andrea**


	4. A Conversation

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own twilight or any of the characters.**

**The chapter is dedicated to everyone that haves faith in this story and to those who showed me support.**

Chapter 4:

A Conversation

"Uhh….Hi" We shook hands. _What an intelligent response, Bella_. My mind screamed at me. _Shut up!_

"Hello, Chief Swan" Dr. Cullen said and shook my dad's hand.

"We are going to do some tests to see the status of your condition" He said.

"Yes, of course" said Charlie.

Dr. Cullen did the everyday check up. During that time, I took the opportunity to talk. Maybe, if I knew him, I can remember something.

"Dr. Cullen?" He looked up to my face.

"You are Edward's father, right?" I asked just to start up a conversation.

"Yes. Did you meet him today?" He asked back.

"Yeah, I saw him today" I clarified that I saw him, I did not meet him. My dad was listening carefully trying to hear how my first day was, I guess.

There were a few minutes of silence between us and he spoke again,

"I know that this can be difficult but it will take a while to know if it is definite that your body won't respond to the chemo." He said carefully. If I don't respond to treatments the only thing left to do is to have a transplant. But the transplant list is long and to find a donor that might be compatible to me is hard to find. I sighed, anyway if they can operate me there is a fat chance that my body will accept it, it already rejected the chemo.

"Well Isabella, we are going to make an appointment let say in two weeks"

"Ok. Oh! Dr. Cullen you may call me Bella." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me "See you soon Bella, Chief Swan"

With that we walked out of the office, just as we were getting to the end of the hall I tripped against someone hard. When I looked up I saw a small beautiful girl, pale, dark eyes, black and short hair, she reminds me of a pixie. She offered me her hand and I gratefully took it.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. I saw you today at school." said the pixie, well she nearly screamed.

"Yes I'm new here, I'm Bella Swan and this is my father, Charlie." I said. I was surprised that she even talked to me.

"Pleasure to meet you Chief Swan" They shook hands as she said it.

"The pleasure is all mine" Said Charlie politely. "Bella stay here and talk to Alice while I get the cruiser."

"Ok" I simply said.

"So Bella from where exactly are you from?" Alice asked.

"I lived in London with my mom since I was seven years old" I said "There's not a lot of difference between Forks and London at least in the part that is not so sunny in both places"

"I guess that is true. I've been in London, only for a few years, but I get what you mean about the weather" she laughed silently.

"The only thing that I miss the most is my mom" I said quietly. A few seconds of silence passed between us.

"Hey, Bella I was wondering if tomorrow during lunch you wanted to sit with me and my family." Alice said enthusiastically.

"Umm…"

"Please" there goes the puppy dog pout.

"Ok, I'll sit with you if it isn't too much trouble" I said carefully and worried at the same time.

"Oh trust me we will be delighted to have lunch with you"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure!"

"I'll better go my dad must be waiting for me. Bye Alice"

"Bye Bella!"

I walked outside and saw that my dad was already waiting for me. As soon as I shut the door Charlie talked.

"So Bella how was your first day?"

"It was nice… I met some nice kids" I seriously didn't know what else I can say to him.

"What are their names?"Charlie asked.

"I met Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton."

"Yeah, they are nice kids, I never had any trouble with them" Charlie said in approval. "Bells, what do you want to eat today?"

"I'm not really hungry, dad. But I can cook something for you if you want."

"No, it's OK, Bells Why don't you get some rest, I'm sure it's been a long day for you. I'll just order a pizza."

Now that I think of it I am getting a little bit tired. "Thanks dad." Once we got home I went directly upstairs and took a long hot bath. After that I let myself fall on bed and I felt a deep slumber taking over me.

**AN:**

**Congrats to everyone that guessed Alice!!**

**Here is another chappie done. If u have any ideas please let me know**

**REVIEW**

**I will update ASAP**

**Love,**

**Andrea**


	5. Lunch with the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I DON"T own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter Five:

Having Lunch with the Cullens

I woke up to the loud sound from my alarm clock. I sighed, another day that I have the opportunity to live it. I did my morning routine; I got to the bathroom, took a bath, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I decided to pull up my hair in a pony tail, just for a change. I went downstairs to grab breakfast. Charlie was gone already, no surprise there. Since I wasn't that hungry I grabbed a granola bar and started force feed myself. I got to school and went to my homeroom class.

The morning passed quickly and I was dreading it_. Does Alice really want me to sit with her today or did she just say that to have a conversation. I mean why does she want to sit with me? I'm normal, I am not interesting, boring and of course how to forget that I have cancer. Oh, God what I'm going to do? This is crazy._

I was making my way out of my Trig class. With all of my thinking I was the last one to get out of the class room. Just as I went out through the door Alice was waiting for me.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said really loudly. Dang, that girl keeps her caffeine level a little higher than normal.

"Hi, Alice" I said shyly.

"Come on, Bella. We need to buy lunch. I can't wait for you to meet my family." She said as she pulled my arm and started dragging me towards the line. Some people started staring at us. We got our food and started to make our way towards "_The Cullen's Table_" as the other students called it. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were talking to each other in the table while Edward was looking down to his lunch.

"Hey, guys. This is Bella. Bella this is Jasper Hale my boyfriend. Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister, Emmett, my brother and Rose's boyfriend and lastly this is my other brother Edward." Jasper and Emmett said "hi" or "hello" as they were introduce, Rosalie on the other hand didn't even said a word to me and Edward raised his head quickly as soon as he heard my name leave Alice's lips and hadn't said anything.

"Hi, it's nice meeting you" I said quietly.

"Well, Bella, sit down" said Emmett. I realized that the only available seat was the one next to Edward, leaving me on the corner of the table. Not only that, but as soon as Emmett said my name all the students that were in the cafeteria turned to look at the table. All the girls were glaring me, surely hoping for me to die a slow, horrible and painful death. They're not that far away from the truth, though.

"So, Bella from where did you moved from?"Jasper asked politely.

"I came all the way from London" I explained… again. "Alice told me that you guys were in London for a few years" as I ended the sentence Edward's head snapped back at Alice and was giving her a murderous glare. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

"Yes, we were" said Emmett closing the subject. I looked toward Alice that was in front of me to ask her something. But she was looking in my direction but her eyes just faded away like she was daydreaming.

"Hello, Alice?" I started to wave my hand in front of her. I heard a faint chuckle from Emmett and I heard a smack. As I turned to look Emmett he was massaging his head, looks like Rosalie got a good arm. Then I looked toward Edward to see his reaction to this little event, happening in front of him, he was looking at Alice with a look of doubt, hate and at the same time hope. How can this guy portray a lot of emotions in his face?

"Oh! Sorry. I just spaced out there" said Alice looking at Edward as if trying to communicate something. _Hmm. Talk about weird._

"So what is your favorite color?" asked Jasper. _It's like he was forcing a conversation or a distraction, something to get out of the subject. Nah, I can't be like that maybe I was becoming a little paranoid_

"It changes from day to day; depending on my mood" I answered quickly "Today it's got to be…blue"

"Oh, Bella are you going to the school dance? Is two weeks from now" Alice asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well you will go now, with us" she announced happily.

"No I can't go….I – I…I don't have anything to wear." I said quickly the only excuse that pop into my head. I'm not going to say the dangers of Bella Swan while she dances.

"That's OK. You are going shopping with us. We'll get the dress, the make-up, the accessories and a few other things." When Alice said this Rosalie turned to glare at her. Now I know that Rosalie probably hates me. _But why?_

_I haven't done anything to her. _(**AN: Don't worry Rose will turn around**.) "So don't say anymore excuses. When I say you're going, you're going"

"Fine, but I am not going to like any minute of it" I sighed. "Well I'll be heading out to class thanks for inviting me for lunch"

"I'll a company you to your next class" Edward said as he stood up.

"Thanks" I said while I tried to hide my blush, but remembering that I had my hair pulled up. _Great._

"Oh, Bella you need to find a date." Alice said with a strange and wicked smile.

"Alice, I don't think that anyone would like to go to the dance with me, nobody wants to be in danger. I'll just go alone, don't worry" I smiled.

"Bella I could go with you if that's OK, I also don't have a date" Edward said.

I was shocked, Edward Cullen just asked me to the dance. _But does he hate me or doesn't he?_

"S-Sure" I said breathless and as much as I don't like to admit it he was making me nervous. I can't believe the effect that this guy has in me.

Edward walked me to biology and said "Thanks for going with me. I'll see you tomorrow"

"OK"

I went to biology and lastly gym. I made my way to my truck and saw that the Cullen already left. I got home and that's where it all sinks in. _I'm going to the School Dance with Edward Cullen! How did that happened? Ugh!_

**AN:**

**I admit it's not the best chapter but it will get better u'll see.**

**Just before anyone asks, Edward asked her to the dance because he was hearing all the boys' lusty thoughts and couldn't control his jealousy so he did it the only way, discreetly. It was something impulsive like in **_**Twilight **_**when he saved her from Tyler's van.**

**I was thinking of doing Edward's POV of chapter 4 and 5 but what do u think should I do it? Do u think I can pull it off? I not so sure But TELL ME!!**

**U guys I really need ur opinion so review and if u have any ideas for the story PM me**

**REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Andrea**


	6. Collapse

**AN: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 6:

Collapse

_Another day which I get to live, another chance_, I thought as I was on my way for school. In a blink of an eye I was standing in front of the cafeteria, it was just starting to rain. I looked at a yellow paper stapled against the wall.

_Remember to buy tickets for the __**Halloween School Dance**__!_

_Remember to come with a costume!_

_The best ones will be named King and Queen_

_Of the Dance!_

_Date: October 31_

_Place: School Gym_

So, it was a costume party. I better tell Alice before she buys the dress. I went to my homeroom class, then I went to English and that's how morning passed. In my Trig class Jessica 

was babbling about "_How did you meet the Cullen?" "What happened that made them sit with you?" "What did you talk about?"_ _Does she ever shut up?_ I always considered myself as a very tolerant person, but she was pushing her luck here. I put her on auto pilot saying an occasional "_hmm_" and "_uh-huh"_. I was really thinking: "_would Alice want me to sit with her family again or was that just a one in a life time kind of thing?"_Finally the bell rang _"wow, saved by the bell"_. Unlike last time, today I was the first to getout of the classroom. In my haste to leave Jessica I crashed into someone hard and cold, that surprisingly I was getting used to. I looked up and saw the last person that I thought, Edward Cullen.

"Are you always like this?" he asked.

"Well let's say that I'm not the most graceful person on this school". I said laughing quietly. He chuckled, it sounded like a chorus of angels, making me self conscious.

"Come on everyone is waiting for us at the table", Edward said while he suddenly grabbed my hand and started towing me to the table. As soon as his hand touched mine I was in pure bliss but at the same time a shock of electricity ran between our hands.

"Wait, Edward, I need to buy my food."

"Don't worry you can have mine, I had a strong breakfast", he said laughing, like I was missing an inside joke.

"Uh… OK." I let him drag me along, he still had his hand wrapped around mine and I never wanted to let go. For the second time in my whole life I felt complete and felt hope.

"Hi, Bella. We were waiting for you", Alice said.

"Hi, everyone." I answered shyly. We were sitting in the exact same way as yesterday.

"Bella, we have to decide which day we are going shopping." Alice said.

"Yeah, OK. Oh! And Alice it's going to be a Halloween costume party we need to buy costumes" I hate stating the obvious but yesterday she said she would buy a dress.

"Don't worry Bella. Your costume is something simple but we do need to buy a dress for it. I didn't like the things the store had for what I have in mind for you" she said back. It seems like Alice doesn't leave anything for the last minute.

"What do you have in mind for me?" I asked a bit scared, I have a feeling that she might be the kind of person that might go overboard.

"No, I'll tell you when we go shopping." She said with the same wicked smile as yesterdays. "Think of it as a surprise."

It was weird how I got along with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. It was like I knew them for a long period of time, but I only met them yesterday. Edward started opening up with me and as strangely as this might sound, I'm glad that he is. Although it was familiar, talking with Edward, being close to him. "_Why is that?"_ I am going to figure this out later, but all I know is that this is something else. With Rosalie, however, it was still the same. We didn't talk and during lunch she kept glaring at me all the time. We all said our goodbyes and I was on my way to Biology when I started to feel a bit strange. I was suddenly really tired, like my legs were too heavy for me, my head was pounding really hard and my vision's getting a little blurry. The last thing that I saw was a pair of strong, cold arms catching me and a pair of golden eyes.

**AN:**

**A little Cliffie LOL**

**I'm sorry I had to end it there. But don't worry I am already writing the next Chappie!!**

**REVIEW UR opinion is important 2 me**

**LOVE,**

**Andrea**


	7. I'm not Enough

**AN: I DON'T own Twilight or any of the characters**

**I know tha the chapters are short, but I will try 2 make them longer 4 u guys, because I love u all and I also wanted to say Thank u 4 all the wonderful reviews that u guys had sent me.**

Chapter 7

Not Enough

I was woken up by a blinding, white light. Once my eyes had adjusted I could see clearly in the room. I was in a small bed with railings, the walls were white and it was colder than normal. I was starting to remember what happened, when I fainted in school and when Edward caught me. When I looked to my right I noticed Edward, sitting with his chair close to my bed. He had his eyes closed (**AN: Edward is only thinking-just in case)** and had his hand clasped with my own. _Edward is HERE, for me. Why...It's it possible that Edward likes me, no that can't be. But what other explanation is there? _That's when I noticed the IV sticking out of my left hand. I followed the thin plastic tube from the IV and looked at the sack of fluids hanging next to me. _Great!! I'm at the hospital, probably looking like a mess while Edward is holding my hand in his sleep! God, kill me now._ I was getting a little uncomfortable in this position so I fetch for the remote so I can change the bed so that I can sit instead of lying down. The movement made 

Edward open his beautiful eyes…_Wow did I just said that? No, I can't think like that. I mean Edward and I are only friends, right?_

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm OK." I responded with a small smile. I don't have to take some test to figure out what happened, I probably have a good idea what was the cause of this little incident. As soon as the words left my mouth I saw an elderly doctor, he has reading glasses on and snowy white hair.

"Isabella, I'm Dr. Snow. I need to speak with you in private." the doctor said.

"I'll be at the cafeteria, Alice is down there. I'm going to look for her and tell her that you are awake." Edward said quietly and kissed the hand that he was holding. Being my usual self, I could feel the blush that it was present on my checks and neck, I could bet on that. I nodded my head. Edward stood and left through the door. As soon a we were alone; I broke the silence

"So, you are the Doctor that is going to help me with my…cancer" I said softly,

"Yes, it's good to finally meet you, Isabella." He answered back.

"Bella, I like to be called Bella."I said

"Bella, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think you know why you fainted. The cancer is developing. I think that you can try a different kind of chemo. You take it in pills, but it's not as intense as you had it before, so don't worry your hair won't fall. But you are going to have some second effects: like vomiting and you won't be able to taste your food right, but all of that is normal. It won't cure your cancer but I think that it might help giving you more time."

"Oh… if you think that's best, Ok." I said in a monotone voice.

"I also would like to check you once a month. You can make the appointment by calling my secretary tomorrow. I'm going to call your father, explain everything to him; once he gets here you'll be able to leave" Dr. Snow said while signing my chart boards.

"Thank you, doctor" I didn't know hat else to say. Dr. Snow left, leaving me with my thoughts. _I already knew I was dying, this shouldn't upset me. Why? I knew that Edward had told me to have faith, but I guess that at the same time I was preparing myself to die, I felt that I needed to be strong so that when the doctors were to tell me this kind of news I wouldn't break like this._ I _was prepared, but now I want more time, now that I met Edward…I don't want this to end_. Suddenly I heard the door opening and saw that Alice was there with my dad.

"Hi, Dad." I said as happily as I could with the look from his face I could see that Dr. Snow already talked to him.

"Hey there, kiddo" he said. He was trying to act strong for me; I didn't like it when people around me are doing this kind of things so that I can feel better. "So, ready to go home?"

"Sure thing, Dad" I said smiling back; I don't plan dragging Charlie with my depression.

"Hey, Bella it's good to see you awake. You scared me for a minute" Alice said.

"Oh, don't worry it was just a faint."I smiled reassuringly.

"Come on, Bella lets go find Edward. He is still at the cafeteria" she said.

"Go with Alice, Bells. I'll go and get the car, see you out front." Charlie said.

"Thanks, Dad" I said back, I really need a distraction.

Alice and I were heading for the elevator. Once we got in, Alice pressed the _G_ button. During that time I was getting impatient to see Edward again. I remembered how I felt when I woke up and saw Edward by my side. _I know that I'm falling for him, hard. But I wonder what he feels for me. _The doors opened and we started to make our way to the cafeteria, its creepy how this one looks just like a set from a movie. At the far end I saw Edward and next to him was a nurse, flirting shamelessly with him. He smiled. She was blonde and had a great body and her face was flawless. My stomach dropped and I suddenly was starting to feel sick. As quickly as the speed of light, a thought came into my mind. _Edward doesn't feel the same for me. Of course Edward won't feel the same way as I do. He is beautiful, flawless and perfect. He could have any girl at any moment he wanted. And I was normal, boring, ordinary and sick. How in the world will he noticed me, look at me as something else, he will see me no more than a friend. I'm not enough for him, I'm not. No matter how fast and hard I fell for him, it doesn't matter, he will never feel the same way as I do. He only felt pity for me. I'm not enough._

**AN:**

**Before anyone says anything this is an Edward and Bella story. And no, Edward is only being polite to the nurse, HE DOES NOT LIKE HER.**

**Also the **_**dance **_**will be coming soon and **_**Edward's and Bella's confrontation about something from 7 years ago!!**_

**About the chemo pills, the actually exist all of this info was given to me from someone that I know that had 2 take them(it's all true)**

**Here u go a longer chapter, for everyone that reviewed, and posted a little sooner than I expected.**

**I will not be able to post another chapter until Sunday. I have 2 study for an exam that will decide which collages I can apply to. It's something very important 4 me and all of my classmates ( and u guys that r from school that r reading this story, know this 2)**

**PLEASE wish me luck with this ****test**** and ****PLEASE REVIEW****. U guys like? Or no like? Leave ur opinions that I need them. THANK U!!**

**Love,**

**Andrea**


	8. Author's Note 2

**AN: I know I hate these things 2.**

**I'm not going to keep updating 4 a week, my parents surprised my brother and I …we r going on a trip 2 MORROW!!**

**I promise that I will update as SOON as I come back and it will be a LONG chapter.**

**Please don't be mad at me, I really am sorry ******** . Thank u for being patient with me.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Andrea**


	9. A Talk

**AN: I DON'T own Twilight**

**Guys, I am So SORRY!! I know that this is a really late update.**

**I had writers block I don't know what came over me, I've been having a little problem with my family : ( but here is your chapter : )**

**PLEASE forgive me. T.T**

Chapter 8:

A Talk

"Come on, Bella" Alice said in her normal, cheerful voice, as she started to pull me toward Edward's table. I don't think I even wanted to walk, much less to _that_ table. _Oh, God. First my cancer it's getting worse and now I figured out that Edward doesn't feel the same way that I do for him in the worst possible way, him with another beautiful woman. Can this day get any worse? Wait don't ask that it always can get worse. _I sighed walking towards my doom. As Alice and I walked closer to _the_ table, Edward's head snapped up, his eyes locked on mine. As soon as he saw us walking to him his eyes lit up in a way that I didn't thought it was possible and his crooked smile appeared in his face.

"Bella! It's so good to see you standing on your feet. I was really worried" he was standing in front of me, ignoring the fuming nurse, not that I object. What he did next surprised me. He 

pulled me into a hug that made me feel safer; I was complete, like what I needed all of these years is to be in his arms.

"Bella, Charlie should be coming to pick you up soon." Alice said.

"Yeah, you're right. Bye guys" I was starting to turn around when a cold hand touched mine.

"Where are you going?"Edward asked.

"I'm going to Char…" I was starting to explain when Edward cut me off.

"We are accompanying you."

"But aren't you going to stay?"I asked.

"No, we are going to make sure that you get to your Father's car OK." he answered.

"Ok" I sighed, I knew there was no way to win this.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to stop by your house later on the afternoon" Alice said.

"Sure." I said with a small smile. It feels nice to have people care about you other than your family. We reached the front of the hospital; I could see the cruiser waiting for me up front.

"See you later, Alice." I said. _Is Edward coming too? Nah, I don't believe_ _that he would want to come. _"Bye guys" I went to my dad's cruiser already missing my truck. Once I closed the passenger door it started to rain_. Just in time. _I thought with a smile.

I looked toward Charlie, the look on his face was somber_._ "Are you alright, dad?"

"I feel like I'm losing you Bells, and I can't stand it." He said, his voice trembling a little. I tried to smile a little bit.

"Oh, dad. Don't worry stuff like this always happen; this is normal, in a way. Besides we are all going to die someday."I know this is a bit harsh, but it's still true I don't want for my parents to be in a lot of grief and I want to get this conversation out of the way, though its healthy to talk about it, in a spiritual way. "And besides someday we are going to meet again and that's a promise, you know that I love you, right?" I said.

"I love you too, Bells." He answered.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Alice is coming over this afternoon…is that Ok?" I asked

"Sure, Bells. All of the Cullens are nice people; I didn't have any trouble with her adoptive siblings. It's good that you are making good friends." He said, clearly pleased that I finally am having a social life. "Besides I'm staying home today just so that I can be sure that you'll be OK and I need you to rest as much as possible, so I'm ordering some take out, so no need to cook today."

"Sure Dad" I smiled at his concern. We arrived to the house and I went straight to my room, desperate to change into something more comfortable yet decent. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. I stopped and looked at my reflection. I saw a normal girl, a plain Jane, pale with brown eyes and brown hair. What would Edward see in me? I bet he only saw what other people saw in England. But that wasn't that bothers me most, what bothers me is that I 

know that I'm not a complete person, and I could see that in my reflection. I snapped out of it and went to my bedroom and started to clean up a little bit. After 45 minutes, but hey who was counting, Alice arrived. I quickly went downstairs to get the door. As soon as I opened the door Alice spoke.

"Bella!"

"Alice, down with the volume, I'm still in front of you" I said chuckling lightly.

"Bella, I'm exited" she whined.

"Alice, you act like you haven't seen me in weeks! You saw me today about an hour ago." Alice is very different from other people that I know; I had to smile at that. I turned towards the kitchen and yelled "Dad, Alice is here!" I heard a faint "Ok", but I'm not sure. I led Alice to my room.

"It's not much, but this is my room" I said as I opened the door and let her in. "You can sit down if you like"

"Thanks" she said. "I like your room" she smiled. "Although I would love if I could get you some things for it. I'm sure you'll love it" she had a devilish smile on her face, one I didn't like.

"Alice, I don't like it when people spend money on me, you know that" I said.

"Don't worry Bella. I promise I won't go overboard"

"But Ali-" She spoke again

"Bella, there is no way that you are getting out of this" she said. She went to my alarm clock and started playing with its radio. After a few seconds she settled for a station, I could hear the radio DJ.

"_This song is for all of you people that are in LOVE. Yes, I'm talking to you._ When he said that I don't know why my heart skipped a beat._ There goes The Veronicas "Speechless". Here on your favorite station"_

Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  


You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  


Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

This had to be the longest song ever. It was clear that this song reminded me about Edward, his beauty, his intelligence, how he always seems like a gentleman. When it finally ended I knew I just invented a new shade of red. I could feel the hotness creeping from my cheeks to my neck. Alice stared at me wide eyed. _Oh, God. This is really embarrassing. She must now that I was thinking on my crush… Edward. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh God._

"So…" she started to speak again.

_PLEASE, don't ask anything about it. Please God._

"…What's his name?"

_Darn!_

"Uh… what are you talking about?" I asked

"You know Bella? You are not a very good liar" She said as she smiled. "Who is he?" she asked again.

"I don't know why you have to ask, Alice. You already now" I said quietly.

"I knew it!"She started jumping up and down. I know that she isn't going to let me live it down.

**AN: **

**Guys I hope that you will be able to forgive me, I've been havibg a few problems and I couldn't update as planed**

**Tell me what you think, next chapter SHOPPING WITH ALICE!! If u have any idea pm me**

**Thank u guys!**

**Love,**

**Andrea**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: I DON'T own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I know that I'm updating really slow and I want to let u know what's been happening with me 1) My laptop takes a virus and it erases everything! 2) School started and they put me in advanced classes and I had to keep up and 3) I have a heartbreak I was going out with a guy for 4 months and a half and it turns out he is in a relationship with someone else. But I will try to update much sooner. If u guys have any ideas they are welcomed just pm me ^^**

**I hope u can forgive me, With Love ,**

**Andrea**

**PS: I'm making this a long chappie for the hold up **

Chapter 9: 

Shopping with Alice

And that's where all hell broke loose.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"Alice started chanting, over and over again.

"Alice, please, don't say anything to Edward, please." I begged.

"What? You are not going to say anything to him?" she asked sadly.

"Alice…" I sighed, "…I'm pretty sure Edward doesn't see me in that way. I don't want to get hurt" I said quietly.

She stomped her foot in desperation. "Ok, Bella. You'll see." I didn't want to get my hopes up, so we let it go.

"So, you know what that means?" Alice asked with a sly look in her eyes. I shook my head. "We need to make you look so beautiful for the dance that when Edward sees you, he won't know what hit him." I must have the same look on my face, because she rolled her eyes and added.  
"So, there is a change of plans. We are going shopping now."

"Now?!" I whined. She didn't say anything else; she just grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs.

As we started walking towards the living room with me being towed behind her, she asked Charlie. "Charlie, would it be ok if Bella and I go shopping? We won't be out for long." I just could imagine how her face looked like; there was no way that Charlie was going to say no.

"Sure, just don't be out too late." he reminded us again.

"We won't." she assured him, as she dragged me out of my front door.

---------------------- (At the mall) -------------------------------

And there we were looking through some racks at a very expensive store; _But I thought that we were looking for Halloween costumes. _

"Um, Alice, you know that we are supposed to look for some costumes, for the Halloween dance, right?" I asked while she was looking at a dress.

"Yep." She answered while she was still looking at the dress.

"Um… then why are we looking for dresses instead of costumes?" I asked.

"Well, for you I wanted something original, so that nobody will have the same costume that you are going to wear." she smiled, as if she told me the most brilliant plan to save the world from destruction.

"Ok, so what did you have in mind for all of us?" I was curious, so I had to ask.

"Well, I'm going as a Pixie, Jasper's going as a Soldier, Rose is going as a Countess and Emmett is going as Frankenstein."

"What about Edward and I?"

"Oh, those will be a surprise", she said as she winked at me. (**AN: I have some ideas for Edward's and Bella's costume, but I want u guys what would u like for Edward and Bella to dress as, so pm me ^^)**

"Won't I know what I'm going to be wearing; I'm helping you look after all."

"But Bella, we're not just buying the costume. We are buying some more clothes for you." Alice said smiling.

"But Aliiice, I don't have a lot of money! I can't possibly pay for half of this."

"Don't be silly, Bells. I'm paying for it.", she said, it was almost as she knew about my sickness and she's feeling sorry for me, but I'm sure that she doesn't. I'm feeling really thankful towards Alice; she's making me forget about my sickness. Even if it is for some little time, she and Edward are helping me feel better. That thought alone made me smile.

Alice made me try some dresses, shirts, pants and a few accessories, she paid for everything, pretending she didn't hear me complain about wasting too much money on me, though we were having fun. That good feeling was gone as soon as we came out of the store and we saw an unwanted guest, Lauren.

"Hey, Alice! How are you?" asked the fake blonde. (**AN: No offense 2 anyone, I don't have anything against blondes I just hate that character XD) ** She doesn't even acknowledge I'm right next to Alice.

"Lauren.", Alice responded with a tone that suggested that she was in no mood to talk to her.

"So, what're you doing?" asked Lauren.

"Actually, Lauren, I can't really talk right now. Bella and I need to get some things." Alice responded quickly.

"Huh?" I swear, the peroxide had killed the only brain cell that she had. "Are you shopping for the Halloween dance?"

"We are shopping for Bella". And after a few seconds she added "Edward invited her to the dance." Lauren's face was turning a little purple.

"Oh, really?" she sneered.

"Yep." Alice answered without any worries; I, on the other hand, was worried that a vein might pop in her head.

"That's really nice of Edward." Lauren said it as if I was a huge bother that Edward sacrificed himself to go with me. The nerve of that…

"Actually…" Alice started. "…Edward is pretty excited" _What? He is? Oh My God._

"Oh, I have to, bye, Alice!"Lauren said and stomped off to the opposite direction that we where heading. _Grrrrr, I swear there is gonna be a day that I'm going to do something about that attitude, before I die I'm going to beat the crap out of her._

I was about to turn when Alice grabbed my arm and said whispered. "Wait."

Just in front of the Food Court, Lauren out of nowhere, tripped and felled flat on her face. All of her shopping bags were scattered around her. A little girl was passing buy and started helping her out then she picked up a box and looked at it.

"Mommy, what's this?" the girl asked "It say "condoms". What's that?" The girl practically yelled it and everyone was looking at a red faced Lauren. Well, serves her right.

"Come on, Bella, I think we are finished for today. I'll buy the accessories later." Alice said, taking my attention. _ We're going home? YES! _

We were heading towards the car when Alice started talking "Oh my God. Did you see that? That was hilarious!"

"I know! I knew she deserved it, but I felt a bit sorry for her."

"You shouldn't, after the way that she treated you."

"Well, I guess you're right…So Edward is excited?" I tried to sound as if it was something unimportant but I guess I failed.

"Interested, are we?" said Alice in a mischievous voice. _This is going to be a long ride home._

**AN:**

**So finally another chapter, again I'm sorry for my tardiness, hope u can forgive me. And if u guys have suggestions for the story, PLEASE PM ME, especially on Edward's and Bella's costumes. Hope u like the chapter. Next one Edward will be in it!!**

**With Love,**

**Andrea**

**PS: Special Thanks to ashleyisadork (Ashley, a great friend) for helping me editing this chappie.**


	11. Schoking Truth

**AN: I DON'T own Twilight or any of the characters**

**I'M BACK!!! I told u I was going to update much more sooner**

**This Chapter goes to EVERYONE that had reviewed:**

**Nessie0Loves0Jacob**

**Hajabeg (Dened)**

**Lady-Fantasy (Bea)**

**Ashleyisadork (Ash) **

**Gina T. Cullen (Gina) **

**And**

**Dreamcast Girl (left me a pm)**

**Thank u guys!!**

Chapter 10:

Shocking Truth

Saturday came much faster than I thought. I was remembering what I've been going through the rest of the week.

_____Memory Lane_____

_Word travels fast. Lauren's little incident at the Food Court was a story well known within the student body. Lauren always wants attention, but if it is something embarrassing, she will try to divert this attention and she did. She told everyone in Forks High School that the infamous Edward Cullen has invited the "the new Swan Girl" to the Halloween Dance. After this little news flash to our classmates we've been receiving some curious glances and the occasional glares, it was starting to get under my nerves._

"_Don't worry about it, Bella" Edward said soothingly._

"_Edward, they're glaring" I said through clenched teeth._

"_They're just jealous, Bells, pay no mind" Edward was trying to contain his smile._

"_Even the guys, Edward?" my voice sounded sarcastic._

"_They are jealous that I'M going to dance with you" he said with that crooked._

"_Well, Bella, look at all the commotion you're causing, I'm impressed" Alice said laughing._

"_Impossible" I said in a faint voice. My gaze wandered to the two figures that where passing near us, Lauren and Jessica, glaring at me and looking all lovey dovey to Edward and, of course, it bothered me to no end and by the looks that Alice gave she noticed._

_Besides that, everything was practically normal. Every night I took the chemo pills, making me have some restless nights other times making me throw up in the mornings, but it was considered normal, I just never get use to this, no one does._

______Memory Lane Closed______

I was eating some cereal for breakfast, when I heard a faint knock from the front door. I was on my way to open it, when the person from the other side did the job for me, probably too impatient to wait.

Alice was standing with a little back pack and garment bag, where I suppose was my costume. Least to say she looked ready to go on a mission, which was probably her idea, but I wasn't shocked about Alice. I was because of the person standing behind Alice.

"Hey Alice. Hi Rosalie" I said faintly. Rosalie nodded trying not to be that rude I guess.

"Hey, Bella! You are not so much as a morning person, are you?" said the little pixie laughing.

"Yeah" I chuckled; actually my state of sleepiness was already forgotten. Rosalie was here, I mean, I know she doesn't like me that much, but this is… wow.

"Rose, came to help us." Alice said trying to kill the awkward silence.

"Thanks, guys, for helping me get prepared" I said shyly "Umm, I'm going to finish eating"

"Ok! We are going to set up the working area" Alice and Rosalie went upstairs and I went to the kitchen.

Once I finished my breakfast I went up the stairs. When I got to my room, it looked like one of those hair salons that you can't even afford the nail polish. Rosalie was looking around her and I felt self-conscious, what could she be thinking?

"Bella, go take a bath, use these products. When you finish put on this robe…" She handed me a silky white robe "…then come back here" She pushed me out to the hall and towards the bathroom. I saw her close the door through the mirror. _Did I just get kicked out of my own room? _I started to laugh a little.

I moved my eyes towards my reflection. I looked like a mess, no wonder Alice said that when she came in. I was letting the shower warm up while I tried to tam my hair. Once I got in, I felt the hot water on my skin and it felt great, it was helping me ease my dizziness. I used all of the hair and body products that Alice gave me. Once I was done, I dried my hair and body with my towel and slipped the robe Alice gave, it felt so smooth and warm, least to say it was very nice. Not a second later I open the door I felt two little cold hands gripping me by my elbows.

"Alice! You scared the hell out of me!" The little pixie just shrugged and sat down.

"We'll be finished with you in about four hours, so sit tight and relax" Alice was looking for some make-up while Rosalie was applying something to my hair.

"Four HOURS?!"

_________________4 and a half hours later________________________

"Almost done" Alice said while applying some pink lip gloss.

Rosalie did my hair, she pulled the upper half up and instead of having straight hair she had slight curls hanging down by back, there were some bangs hanging loose around my face, giving me the ultimate touch. My make-up was simple yet elegant. I had eye-shadow on with beige and brown tones.

I was shocked, as I looked at my self in the mirror; I looked beautiful, something uncommon in me.

"Now it's time to get your dress on" Alice went to the bag and got the costume out but she was doing it in a way that I couldn't see it. Rosalie hasn't said anything during the whole time, there was the occasional nod and stare, and that was a first, during this past week the only thing that I got from her were glares. I know she's staring but it's better than the glaring.

"Ta DA!" Alice extended her arm so that the costume didn't touch the floor. It was stunning. The dress looked like it belonged in the Victorian era. It had some different shades of beige and brown. The neckline was low, and it showed some cleavage, there was a simple corset, the sleeves reached to my elbows and from that point a more delicate fabric flowed to just above my wrist and the skirt was simply breathtaking. (**AN: I've made a drawing of the dress and my friend Bea helped me painting it, the link is in my profile if u guys want 2 see it. If you can't see it, just tell me to see what can be done.) ^^**

"Wait, Alice. We didn't buy this dress that day at the mall. Where did you get it?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, I had this made for you" She said smiling

"Then why did you buy me all of those things at the mall?" I was staring at her waiting for her answer; she was spending a lot of money in me.

"Oh, I just wanted to get you some nice clothes" she said smiling at me.

"Um, Alice, I really thank you, but this is too much"

"Nonsense, Bella, you are my best friend, and you deserve this and much more" I was going to put up a fight but she hugged me and I hugged her back, but I was feeling guilty she was the only friend that I had besides my mom and I was keeping her a big secret.

"Thank You Alice" tears where brewing in my eyes.

Rosalie and Alice were helping me get in the dress when a strong wave of nausea hit me.

"Excuse me" I rapidly said, it was barely audible. I jumped out of the dress and reach the bathroom in record time; I didn't bother closing the door. Just as I kneeled in front of my "good friend" the toilet and spilled out everything that was in my stomach. I finished and washed my mouth trying to get rid of that disgusting taste.

Standing at the door was Alice with a shocked look and Rosalie had a disgusted one.

"What's the matter? Are you pregnant with someone else's baby? Edward's going to love that." Rosalie said in a sarcastic way it sounded cruel and hard.

"Guys…" I said in a trembling voice "…I-I I have leukemia"

Silence, that's when I exploded, all of my anguish was set free.

"Don't you see?! I'm going to die! I don't even know if I make it through college or if I'm going to have a family someday, nothing is certain for me, it's too late!" I was shouting; crying my eyes out, my whole frame was trembling. _I can't take this anymore._

"I'm scared" my voice sounded fragile. I could see that my words are sinking not only in their heads but also in their heart.

**AN: **

**So Another chapter finished,**

**REVIEW PLEASE, if u want a chappie soon XD**

**Love,**

**Andrea**


	12. Dance and a Confrontation

**AN: I DON'T own Twilight or any of the characters**

**There is an explanation on the end of this chappie, just wanted to answer some of ur questions. ^^**

Chapter 11:

Dance and a confrontation

Both of them were still in shock. Another wave of nausea hit me; as I was kneeling in front of the white porcelain throne when I felt a hand on the small of my back and another was holding the bangs I had hanging around me so those were out of the way. I got up to wash my mouth and I looked to my reflection, I still look the same except I looked drained, tired.

The one that was helping me as I puked my insides out was Alice. I turned to face her, she had a far look on her face as if she wasn't in my bathroom any more. Rosalie was no where in sight. Guess she was disgusted with me, it's no surprise really, it happened to me back when I was in London. _Come on, Bella, time to toughen up, stop being the victim, no pity party from anyone._

"Come on, Bella, lets touch up your make up, we need to make you look b-e-a-utiful!" Alice said in a cheerful voice, she sounded as if what just happened was nothing but a long lost memory, but I could see it in her eyes and in the way she treated me even more delicate than she was treating me before. _Great!_

"Alice, don't worry, I'm fine, I don't need any pity" _In my opinion pity was the worst feeling you could hold towards another human being, although it's not the same as compassion. _

"There, all finished" Alice pushed me towards the mirror. "Well, dare I say it, but Bella you look _hot!"_ She giggled admiring her work.

I couldn't believe that the person looking back at me was my reflection, _I looked beautiful _and I couldn't believe it. Least to say I loved it. After my little breakdown I came to my room finding that Rosalie left. Alice said that she "had to help Esme with something" I don't even know if I wanted to believe that, I wasn't born yesterday, so I had no problem reading between the lines. Alice left at 5:30 saying that she needed to get ready to the dance. According to her Edward was going to pick me up at 7:15. So I had a great deal of time in my hands. With nothing to do, especially in this dress, I went to read _Pride and Prejudice, _one of my favorite.

I was finishing it when I noticed the time on the digital clock Charlie had in the living room; 7:10 pm. _Oh My God! O-okay, just breathe, just breathe. _A knock came from the front door! _In and out, in and out just keep that pattern. _I walked towards the door and opened it, _just brea- WOW!_ Edward Cullen in all his glory, was standing in my porch, I didn't even realize it was starting to drizzle. He was dressed as a Victorian man, but that can't be all right, just then he smiled his crooked smile and that's when I saw them, fangs. _Oh! A vampire. _I chuckled. Surprisingly he looked even more handsome, if that's even possible.

"Bella, you look beautiful" he said, even though he had fangs he didn't had any problems articulating, is there anything he can't do? "not that you ever looked normal or ugly, you always look beautiful without even trying" I felt my heart jump a beat, is he trying for me to die of a heart failure?

"Thanks" I blushed, "You don't look half bad yourself. I'm impressed a vampire, I must say it suites you" I laughed while he made a disgusted face.

"Well, Alice kind of forced me to wear it" I laughed and he looked at me confused, so I explained.

"It's amazing how someone as small as Alice can force anyone to do the things she wants."

Edward smiled. "Most of the times"" he finished my statement.

"Most of the times" I repeated.

Edward smirked as he took a step back and extended his arm. "Shall we?" he asked in a perfect British accent.

"We shall" I answered in the same accent. He opened the door to his silver car, but it wasn't the Volvo.

"Whose car is this?" I asked as I kept my role.

"Mine, it's an Aston Martin" We spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

________________Page Break_____________________

As we entered the Gym, I felt as if I entered a haunted mansion, cob webs, skeletons hanging on the walls, coffins in some corners, with a little illumination, a vampire dream house (**AN: Remember Bella has no idea…yet XD)**

Edward grabbed my arm and led me where his family was. As we got to the table we were greeted with a chorus of "hellos" and "like the costume" Rosalie didn't even looked at me, she and Emmett left the table to dance, so did Alice and Jasper. I was about to sit down, well, as soon as I was able to figure out how to sit down in this costume, when Edwards hand grabbed mine.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a smooth voice, that I knew it was impossible to say no to him.

"E-Edward, I …can't dance, at all" I was tugging my hand but he wasn't going to budge. I sighed "Fine".

Much to my surprise I didn't fall, even in the upbeat songs and it wasn't _that_ bad when Edward was here with me. I was about to sit down, but I heard a familiar song, Edward noticed my face and he wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his on my waste. That's when the familiar lyrics rang through the speakers.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Through out the whole song Edward's eyes never left mine, his forehead was pressed against mine and I could smell his sweet breath. As we lifted our heads Edward's eyes turned from gold to coal black in front of me. I knew I had to ask him what has been in the back of my mind since the day that I first saw him in this school. As much as I didn't wanted to think about it, I can't deny it was always in the back of my mind. I need for him to tell me the truth.

"Edward…I have to talk to you, can we go outside?" My voice trembled. I knew he sensed it. He nodded and started to lead me through the gym doors. We sat down in the bench under a big tree. I sighed.

"Edward…I…" God give me strength.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Well…I.., I just wanted to say…I had fun tonight" I smiled sheepishly, _God, I'm such a coward._

"I had fun tonight too" he smiled "But that's not what you wanted to tell me. You know you can trust me, Bella"

"I'm afraid of your reaction…" I said in a low tone.

"Don't be"

"Edward…you have to tell me the truth, you- this…When I arrived to school at September…it wasn't the first time we met…" He tensed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked through clenched teeth. He was trying to put it off as a joke, his gestures were implying that I was crazy, but I can see it in his eyes, this is no joke.

"I'm saying that, I don't know how, but I remember…we first met in that Hospital in London. I was 10 and just found out about my condition, you already know; you were the first person I told." I said quietly as I stood up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he denied it; his face was hard, his voice cold and he was raising his voice, his hand clenched in fists; but he didn't fool me, his joking faced was down. I was starting to get angry. He was trying to lie to me and if he thinks I'm going to eat up whatever he has planned to say, I'm not going to buy it. How dare he…

"You heard me! Stop denying it, Edward."

"I think you're loosing it, Bella?" He is trying to make a joke out of it again!

"I know OK?! I remember YOU! I always did, YOUR words were the only thing that kept me going! Don't you see that no matter what you are, I DON'T care!" angry tears were spilling down my cheeks.

"You are delusional, Bella" his voice was harsh "You just don't get it do you? There is NOTHING here!" His face was cold and furious.

"Well then, if you are going to keep denying it, then there's nothing else to talk. Have fun for the rest of the dance" I turned around and walked home, not bothering about the cold or the hard pounding rain.

That night I cried myself to sleep, wondering about the night that would change everything.

**AN: **

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter I WANT 2 know ur opinion so please, REVIEW!!!!**

**Okay Alice and Rosalie didn't know about Bella because Edward respects everyone's pasta and he let it show in Eclipse when Jasper asked him if he hadn't told Bella his past and he answered it wasn't my story to tell. So he didn't fell the need to tell the rest of his family about Bella's sickness.**

**LET ME KNOW UR IDEAS TOO REVIEW!!!! XD**

**Love,**

**Andrea**


	13. This just isn't my weekend

**AN: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS**

**Hey, Guys! I know it's been a while I've been having a little case of Writer's Block, School was driving me INSANE!! It sucks . ; but anyways here's another chappie!!**

**Love, Andrea**

Chapter 12: 

This just isn't my Weekend

I woke up with a gasp escaping my lips. I ran off to the bathroom towards my morning therapy with the toilet; _God! I'm getting sick of this…hehe, sick. _I sat on my bed remembering yesterday's events; the thought brought my lips into a thin line. I was covered in cold sweat. I looked through my window and saw the same clouded sky that was simply matching my mood. _That's it! I need to do something today. _I went to take a bath, my normal morning routine. I dressed into a simple purple long sleeved shirt and the only clean jeans that I had were a pair that Renée once bought, they were low cut and very tight. _Ugh! Note to self: Never, I repeat, never forget to do the laundry. I'll do it when I get home. _Once I finished my breakfast, I left a note for Charlie.

Dad, went to Port Angeles. I'll be back around 8:00pm. If you need anything call me on my cell.

Love, Bella

I grabbed my keys and went to my van. Once I arrived at Port Angeles I went to a Book Store; I needed new reading material. I started looking through the shelves when I heard some screaming. I poked my head out of the shelf and I looked at the two screaming girls. One of them was caucasian and had dark medium length hair and brown eyes; the second one had a latin complexion and had dark short curly hair.

"OMG, Look at this, Dened!!" said the first girl.

"I know, Bea!" said Dened. Then the both of them started screaming "HARRY POTTER!!!!" _Uhhh, ok? _ Just then there was another scream.

"NARUTO!! I HAVE TO BUY THIS!" said a short black girl. She had short hair and dark eyes.

I saw two figures running past me. These two girls were both tanned, one had short black hair and some glasses and the other one also had short hair and red highlights. _What's with the short hair lately? (_**AN: I Have nothing against short hair so please don't feel offended or anything ty!)** The one with the glasses was following a little dog "No, Jacob! Stop! DONT PEE IN THE BOOKSHELF! Marie stop laughing and help me before we get kicked out!!!" The one with the glasses said. The one that was called Marie was hyperventilating. "Ash, you look so KAWAII! Hahaha!" _Talk about weird people, I better get some distance from them._

Once the crazy moment was all in the past, I got some great books and bought a new copy of Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights. I came out to the parking lot, needing to put away my bags. _Hmm, might as well buy a few clothes. _I was walking towards the mall again when I felt my pocket vibrate. I opened it.

**1 new message from**

**Alice**

I flipped it open and started to read the text:

**Bella!! I -**

Just as I was reading the text my cell slipped from my butterfingers as I tripped and it fell in to a puddle. _Ugh! Just my luck! Shoot!_ I bend over and picked it out. _OK, so no cell phone. _I sighed. _Guess I'll keep it for a moment. Don't know what good it will do, but I'll have to let Charlie know about it._ I sighed again as I shoved it in my pocket. _ Hmmm… Where to go? Well, I could see some things at Hot Topic and maybe I'll check Target or something, can't waste too much money, now that I'll have to buy a new cell phone. _I went back in to the Mall and started going through the Food Court, chuckling as I remembered the incident Lauren had not so long ago.

"Bella!"

I heard someone yelling my name; I turned around and searched through the crowd. I saw Angela (**AN: Haha thought it was Edward or Alice)** waving at me. As I got closer I saw that she wasn't alone, Jessica was with her too.

"Hey, guys" I said as I was grabbing the empty chair and sitting down.

"Hey, Bella? Do you mind shopping with us?"said Jessica. _Well, that's a surprise._ I looked at Angela and she looked at me with pleading eyes, I knew I couldn't refuse. Angela was nice enough and Jessica wasn't too bad.

"Sure." I said smiling. "So, which store?"

"I wanted to go to Old Navy I saw some pretty shirts there" said Angela.

"Ok." said Jessica.

Once we entered the store we got busy, Jessica and Angela looked like they're having a blast, on my part just pure torture. Angela was trying on some clothes she liked, while she was at it Jessica decided to speak to me.

"So, Bella, you and Cullen, huh?" she said with a sneer. As she said his last name I felt my knees go weak with grief because of yesterday's events. Things are going to be hard to fix.

"We aren't together like that Jess. He just needed a date and he asked me, that's all." said a sad voice that later I recognize it was mine. I just had to mess things up with my motor mouth. Angela showed up and said that she was ready to pay for her things.

"Ugh! Pleease! It's pretty obvious that you feel something for him" said the idiot that was starting to get on my nerves.

"It's nothing like that, Jessica." my tone was clearly saying to please drop the subject, but I guess she was too dense to read between the lines. Angela threw me a sympathetic look when she decided to speak up.

"Hey, Jess? I was wondering which of these do you like best." God bless her golden heart. We left the store and wondered around the mall for a few hours when it was time to go home. Thanks to Angela the subject was never touched again. I guess she sensed my discomfort. We said our goodbyes and went our different ways. Once outside, I noticed it was already dark. _Well, purpose of the day completed._

I never really liked driving in the dark but there's no other option. In the middle of the highway my truck was making some weird noises and it started slowing down. _Ah! Fudgesickles!! _I tried to move the truck to the side of the highway, succeeding a little. I got out and kicked the door.

"Stupid, rusting, piece of nothing!" I yelled. I know it didn't help with anything but still, it felt good. I decided to pull my cell when I remembered it DIED! AGH! Just my luck. Well, the least I can do now is to wait for someone to drive by and see if they can help me out.

__________________1 hour later_________________________

I was lying against my door when I heard something in the forest. I slowly turned around and walked towards it slowly. _This is like a scary movie, the curious one always get killed._ I saw a shadow move, it was getting closer and closer. _Oh my God! _Once it came where there was more light, I could finally see it; a mountain lion. I froze. _Please God, I know I don't have much time, but please help me survive this. _It was moving and then it was making a crouch, teeth bared out, growling, ready for the hunt. I shut my eyes and waited for the attack but it never came. Instead I heard another growl, a stronger one. But it couldn't be. The other figure was human. I saw the human circle the mountain lion and in a quick motion he leaped towards the animal. I couldn't see very well, but I could still hear the growling and the snapping sounds that were coming from them. I saw the human make a giant leap and snapped the mountain lion's neck and started to drink from it. I got closer. _Are you crazy? Just run away, get in the truck, anything!_ My legs didn't hear my mind, they were moving on their own accord. The man stood up and turned to face me. His clothes were ripped and muddy, but his mouth was full of blood.

" E- Edward?"

**AN: Hahaha Cliffie**

**Ok , before anyone says anything about why did Edward didn't attack Bella because of the blood lust. Edward wasn't thinking about the hunt only in trying to protect Bella, any idea of Blood Lust is more than disappeared from his mind. I hope u guys liked this chappie. ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Andrea**


End file.
